


Jolly elf

by Wornoutkicks



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wornoutkicks/pseuds/Wornoutkicks
Summary: In which Dwight gets a present from the entity and a surprise white elephant gift from Frank.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Frank Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Jolly elf

Dwight wasn’t thrilled to receive his latest Christmas gift from the entity. They all had their fair shares of embarrassing costumes, but this by far is the worst of them yet. His face contorted at the sight before him, it was a bright read sweater with shiny silver sequence, over the sweater was some sort of neck piece with bells, along with the sweater was a pointed hat with pointy ears along with some awful puffy shorts with ribbons that fell loosely from him, it started at the hem of his shorts and stopped at the at the bottom. He shook his head in disbelief as Feng tried to hide her chuckles but failed to do so when she let out a loud snorting sound, Dwight furrowed his brows and nudged her. “Sorry! It’s just- oh my god it’s so awful!” She doubled back holding he stomach. He sighed,” real funny, not all of us could have the luxury of getting a pretty silk dress like you.” She wiped a tear from her eye,” and not all of us have the luxury of looking like you came straight from Santa’s workshop.” He rolled his eyes at that comment,” real funny Feng.” She gave him a wide smile in return, he turned back to look at this hideous costume and sighed, guess I better put it on. When he took his belongings out his box he noticed that there was something else as well,” huh what’s this?” Feng tilted her head and walked to see what Dwight found. It was a make up brush and what seemed to be some blush. Her eyes widened and Dwight swore he saw them glisten. “Looks like you’re gonna need to put this on!” She snatched it from the box and jumped up and down,” Hurry up and go put that thing on!” She shoved him into the woods so he could change in peace.” Okay okay, you seem excited about this.” She began to relax but still kept the sparkle in her eyes,” this is the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten.” He scoffed and went to go change into this disastrous costume. 

He came back with his previous clothes folded neatly, Feng put her hands to her chest and gave him a smile.” Aweee~ look at you, wish I had a camera, I wanna photograph this moment forever and put it on my wall.” He laughed,” Sure thing miss.” They exchanged a short laughter but settled down and soon she grabbed his hand to lead him to the campfire.” Here sit,” he did as he was told and sat criss-crossed as she followed suit. She pulled out the small brush and compact blush, he looked down at the two items,” oh god Fend don’t tell me y-“ she hushed him,” Quiet and don’t move! Don’t be a big baby about it it’s just some blush, no harm no foul.” He knew that if he kept arguing he’d loose so he shut his mouth as she added the blush to his cheeks. 

She did it quickly, setting aside the two items and bringing out a hand held mirror,” Ta-da!, I think I did a splendid job if you ask me.” He looked at himself in the mirror,” Holy H-E double hockey sticks, these ears look ridiculous!” He began to feel them.” B-but the blush looks fine...” he noted that the blush was very noticeable, it brought out his already pale skin. He saw that Feng held her head high,” I’m a miracle worker Dwight.” He chuckled nervously, she saw that he was getting nervous, she patted his shoulder,” oh don’t worry Tweety bird you look great.” 

He gave her a small smile, he knew it was fine, but he just can’t help to think, why me? But he just had to pull through until the entity gives him a new pair of clothing. Hopefully a plain shirt and some sweats this time around. He and Feng sat at the campfire for the remainder of time, waiting for the next trial, it didn’t take long, soon fog rolled out and curled between them, he look at Feng who had a stern face, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it,” I’ll be here, I always will be....see you later alligator” he replied with wit,” in a while crocodile.” He felt her presence disappear and he was swept into another trial. He stood on his feet, he felt the ground grow cold under him and flakes drop above him. He knew they were at Ormond. No time to waste, he wanted to get his friends out of here as soon as possible. He found Meg already working on a gen, concentrated at the task at hand, he soon joined her, greeted with a head nod. They worked swiftly getting it done in the matter of minutes, it blared out and came to life. They got to their feet’s ready to find the next gen, suddenly, their hearts started pacing rapidly. 

Meg clenched her fist,” they’re coming... go hide yourself, quick.” He glared at her,” Meg what no, I can’t do-“ she cut him off and sternly scolded him,” we both can’t get caught that’s too much to risk, I will keep them distracted now go!” He shook his head, quickly getting out of the area. He turned to see her vault a window and the killer followed suit, it was the legion, Frank for that matter. He briskly caught up to her but luckily she closed the gap by slamming a pallet straight down into his head.” He winced back and grunted,” Okay red, you wanna play it that way huh?” He raised his blade, and in returned she smirked,” catch me if you can slowpoke!” And ran off, he chased her, Dwight could no longer see them and his heart stopped pacing, he shook his head, “god damn it stop wasting time!” Two gens went of suddenly, he started making his way towards the cabin. “Two more to go.” 

He worked on that gen by himself until it was finished, he started his walk towards another gen until he heard groaning, it was Meg, she showed up with gashes along her arms and legs, he quickly rushed to her side and hoisted her, “I tried to help the others but he- he got them already.” Dwight’s stomach fell,” hey c’mon it’s not too late let’s hurry and work on a gen together.” She shook her head as he carefully walked her outside into a maze in which a gen sat quietly. “No he’s following my tracks,” I can’t risk letting you down to.” He put her down next to him, leaning her against the wall.” Hey, none of this is your fault Meg, you did everything you could.” He concentrated on the gen but his heart began to pound, that’s when Meg got up, gritting her teeth from the gashes, he stopped what he was doing,” here-“ she yanked his hand and went around to the other side and opened a locker and used the last of her strength to shove him inside and shut it closed, he tried to open in but she leaned against the door.” Dwight... please stay inside, I’m not going to make it but I want you to give everything you got.” Before he could retaliate she went towards the gen and found frank standing there. He chuckled, the low tone reverberated from his chest. 

She didn’t waste any time and ran towards a window but neither did he. He was much faster compared to the beginning of the trial and one swing aimed at her heel and she fell to the floor. She was winded and tears started falling from her eyes but she knew Dwight was around and she didn’t want him to sacrifice himself in return for her life. She could hear snow crunching and felt his shadow loom over her. “Gotcha red, looks like baby boy ain’t gonna save ya.” He had his hands in his pockets and looked around then down at her and shrugged,” Eh well, what’s a couple more minutes with him.” He grabbed her and carried her to a hook nearby,” not gonna fight for your life? Shame I thought you had a fire still in ya.” He swung her on the hook as her screamed echoed, defeated she hung her head and felt the entity plung into her. Her last thoughts where of Dwight,”Be careful out there Dwi.” And her body retreated into the sky. 

Frank walked back to the gen to see if Dwight was there. He was eager to find his toy, he knew he was here, he saw him running away from Meg and his little throw down in the beginning, he saw that ugly ass outfit of his to, new material for him to tease the small man about. There’s a reason he didn’t leave Meg on the ground longer, he wanted it to be just him and Dwight. He needed to be alone with him,” oh Dwight, come on out, I know you’re here.” Dwight had been sobbing in the locker, he was ashamed that he had been the last one to survive yet he did nothing to do so. He saw franks silhouette and backed into the locker pressing his body against the cold metal but accidentally rushed his action making a loud thud. Frank turned his head towards the locker, a wicked grin grew,” Is this where you’ve been? Hiding while your friends got slaughtered?” He made way towards the locker and swung it opened to find his prize. He shrunk himself to make him look smaller and his hands where covering his face, small whimpers bellowed from the elf. “ Christmas came early this year, did Santa tell ya what I wanted for Christmas hmm?” He saw Dwight shake his head not wanting to look at the killer, this began to frustrate the masked man and he forcibly pinned the others arms above his head and used his other hand to tilt his chin up. His face was littered with blush and his eyes where red from crying. “Answer me.” Dwight let out a shaky breath,” N. No...” frank smiled at how willing he is to please, “I’ve been behaving all year and I think I deserve to get what I wanted.” He caressed his cheek the patted it. “On your knees,” Dwight shifted,” I, no - is there anything else I-“ frank gripped his chin,” Do it or I’ll rip your teeth out.” He pulled away from Dwight giving him his balance back, Dwight got onto his knees hands on both sides of Frank’s feet, he looked up at the mask grinning back at him, trembling of what’s to come next. He stroked Dwight’s head,” So obedient,” he began to undo the buttons on his pants and pulled down both his pants and boxers, his dick almost smacking the other male in the face. “Don’t waste my time,” he shoved Dwight’s face onto his tip meeting Dwight’s lips, he parted and Frank let Dwight settle at his own pace. He didn’t want to ruin it and kill him by suffocating him to death, slowly Dwight took him length by length, he was sloppily and drool began to spill down his chin, he started using one hand to stroke franks length while using his other to balance himself. Frank groaned and placed his hand on Dwight’s head, gripping his stupid hat,” Merry fucking Christmas.... Jesus fuck.” Dwight continued at a slow pace twirling his tongue around Frank’s member, and the sounds he made from his mouth vibrated against his cock, which elicited grunts from Frank. As good as this was to the Canadian he felt like moving faster, he felt the urge to be in charge and absolutely demolish him. He used his hand to slowly shove Dwight down onto him, in one swift motion he bobbed him up and down, Dwight quickly moved his hand and tried not to fall over, letting frank take control, only gagging a couple times.

He continued to abuse his mouth at a rapid pace, he felt a heat pool in his lower abdomen,” Keep sucking,” Dwight started to suck for the life of him and felt cum shoot up his throat as franks member twitched inside him. Frank threw his head back as he held his grip on Dwight’s head, strings of it began to pour out along with saliva. Dwight pulled back and gasped for air, looking a mess, he wiped his mouth using his sleeve, his chest heaving up and down. Frank began to stroke himself in front of Dwight,”I’m not done with you yet, get up and turn around.” Dwight groaned and got up slowly as to not get light headed, he turned around, he then turned his head to look at frank and saw the killer was already hard again. He pushed Dwight’s face against the locker, his hands on both sides,” these pants look awful on you, they’d look way better on the ground.” He eagerly ripped the pants off of Dwight, the cold air touching his exposed skin made him shiver, frank pulled his legs apart and brought two fingers to Dwight’s mouth, he coated it with spit and brought it back to his ass, he prodded at his hole and began to shove one in, Dwight winced at the feeling and bit his bottom lip. He moved his finger back and forth until he felt Dwight began to feel loose then he added the other and dug his fingers into the inside. Dwight moaned Frank’s name, begging him to stop it there. This only made frank hungry for more, he pulled his finger out making a wet squelching noise and positioned his dick on Dwight’s ass, he began to move his hips slightly. Dwight groaned at the feeling,” You know I’ve jacked myself thinking about how you’d take me, the many ways I could bend and break you...” he held his member and put the tip near Dwight’s hole. He pushed himself in, Dwight gasped and whimpered as frank tried to push every bit of him in. Dwight’s walls rejected frank and he felt it tightened against him, he began to buckle and rock back in forth.”You’ve been a saint this whole time, lucky me, must be a Christmas miracle.” Dwight moaned, arching his back from the sensation, frank reached out and place his hand on top of Dwight’s while the other held onto his pale hip. He wasted no time and began to increase his pace, Dwight started sobbing into his arm,”Frank it’s too much I can’t handle it!” Frank was barely out of breath,” That’s what i like to hear,” he lifted his mask slightly and brought his face to Dwight’s neck and began licking at the poor man’s sensitive skin, and bit down until he drew blood. Dwight glanced up, he began to suck on the area and pulled away to see the mark he left,” Keep telling me how much you can’t handle me fucking you senseless, I love hearing your pathetic whines.” 

At that Dwight just continued to moan and mumble under his breath. At times he’d just hum in pleasure, frank reached for Dwight’s throbbing erection and began to palm his dick,” Didn’t mean to leave you hanging,” Dwight bit down harder on his bottom lip as frank kept stroking him. Dwight tried cumming as fast as he could so he’d wouldn’t be overwhelmed with everything, frank let go as Dwight painted the locker with his seed,” Awe what a shame, wanted you to feel it both ways, doesn’t matter now, just means I won’t go easy on you anymore.” He took both his arms and gripped Dwight’s hips as he pulled Dwight down onto his length, he began to see stars. He let out a loud moan,” Frank Agh- h oh god!” He clawed at Frank’s arms and tried to release him but it was no good. He continued to pound Dwight onto his dick, he felt himself get tense,” Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Dwight’s panting only excited him more as he released another load into the poor man in a different place this time. He still kept going as he shot ropes after ropes into him. Then roughly pulled out, a string of cum coming from Dwight’s ass, he pulled his pants back up and dusted himself off, he looked at the mess in front of him. Dwight had fallen to the floor of then locker, his ass up right. Frank laughed and slapped his ass cheek,” You’ve been a good elf this year,” teasing his attire even after fucking him while he was wearing it. He picked Dwight up and turned him, his glasses where askew, his hat was already falling off with strands of hair sticking to his forehead. At this point blush was smeared from sweat, spit and Frank’s semen. He helped Dwight put his pants back on and fixed his clothes as best as he could. 

He kneeled down into a squat and lifted his mask to reveal his ugly mug of a face and looked directly into Dwight’s face. He leaned in closer and Dwight could feel his hot breath. He tensed now that he was done frank was going to kill him. Dwight began to panic but it soon dissolved as Frank’s lips sealed his, Dwight’s eyes went wide as frank pulled away and smirked.” Had to save the best for last,” he got up and pulled Dwight onto his shoulders and walked straight to the hatch. He heard the thing not too far and gently let Dwight down, the man looked between him and frank, who had his arms crossed,” Well, go on before I change my mind and rip your teeth out.” With that Dwight leaped in, he might be dizzy from the activity before but he swore frank said,” I fucking love him.” But it could have been a mistake and may have been,” I love fucking him,” who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Just shamelessly smut, I wanted more Morrifield content honestly. Also I know Feng and Dwight wouldn’t really have a good friendship, at least they way I depict it but it was nice to think about.


End file.
